In a conventional flush toilet in which a cleaning water supply device is driven by electric power, there is a case in which when a power outage occurs, the cleaning of the toilet bowl is not performed because the cleaning water supply device cannot work. To solve this problem, for example, a flush toilet bowl is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the flush toilet bowl, when the power outage occurs, i) cleaning water is supplied by an electrical drive, ii) a valve in a drainage water socket is opened and closed by any one of manual operation, backup power, and mechanical elements, and iii) water is stored in a bowl portion and cleaning is performed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-227852